


Mad At Myself

by thenewnationalanthem (moxielovesshipping)



Series: Alters [7]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anger, Blood and Gore, Confusion, Demons, Denial of Feelings, Destruction, Falling In Love, M/M, Mild Blood, Mild Gore, Multi, Obsession, Ownership, Power Dynamics, Surprise Kissing, Unannounced Guests, Unstable Anti
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 01:59:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10980021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moxielovesshipping/pseuds/thenewnationalanthem
Summary: Anti falls in love with a human, Jack, and must have him at all costs.





	1. Disgusting

Jack was special. He was...one of a kind. He was gorgeous, and relaxed, yet so full of energy and pride. Anti hated it.

But damn did he want it everyday.

He watched him from the demon realm everyday, hips swaying as he walked, Irish lilt echoing through hell. Anti hated it.

But damn did he want it everyday.

Anti wasn't too keen on falling in love, but that way Jack feared nothing, feared  _noone_ , made his attraction to him grow everyday. It was sickening. _Disgusting_.

But damn did he want it everyday.

He was pissed at himself for feeling this way, and was fed up with _watching_ Jack. He wanted to _feel_ Jack. _Hold_ Jack. _Kiss_ Jack. He could vomit.

But he wouldn't trade Jack for the throne of hell itself.

So Anti decided that if Jack wasn't coming to him anytime soon, he would go to Jack.

* * *

 

"Are you insane? A _mortal_ Anti?" Dark says, and Anti rolls his eyes as he circles his extended arm and flattened palm to open a portal to Earth.

"Yes. I _am_ insane. Kinda why I ended up in hell."

"You know what I mean. This is dangerous, Anti. Do you know what you could unleash on this world if your feelings aren't reciprocated?"

"Utter dystopia and destruction, yeah I get it. Since when were you my fucking conscience?"

"Since you decided you were too stupid to not have one."

"Fuck you Dark."

"You wiiish~" Dark taunted Anti, receiving a burst of green energy to the ass in return.

"I'll see you when I get back asshole."

"Don't count on it!"

* * *

  
As Anti ascended to Earth, he was immediately annoyed. L.A. was hot and annoying, and he didn't know why Jack loved it so much. That word left a bitter taste in his mouth. Love. He shook off his discomfort and began walking, ignoring all of the warm bodies bumping into him.

* * *

  
Meanwhile, Jack and his best friend Mark were finishing up a recording of Golf With Friends in their respective media rooms. Afterwards, then met at the bottom of the stairs to grab something to eat.

"Where do ye wanna go?"

"I dunno...can't we just order in? I'm tired." Mark whined, and Jack smirked.

"Yer always tired after ye lose."

"It's not my fault I play with a whole bunch of dirty cheaters!"

"Jus' fer that I'm orderin' carry out and yer gonna go _get_ it."

"Noooooooo!" Mark said, groaning as he flopped down on the couch. Jack chuckled at him and started typing in their order.

"Go put yer pants on ya man baby."

"Boss baby!" Mark corrected, and Jack threw a pillow at him. Eventually, he got up and put on pants, grabbing his keys while grumbling. Jack waved happily as he pulled out of the driveway with not only a pizza order, but money for cookies from the grocery store as well.

Jack wanted to milk this as much as possible.

Not shortly after he took a seat on the couch, someone rang the doorbell. Were they expecting company? Jack stood up and opened the door, looking curious.

"Yeah?"

"Hello, Jack." The man smiled, and before Jack could question it, he was pulled into a kiss. It wasn't a quick kiss, it was planned. Calculated. Pretty good. But wait...this was a _guy_ wasn't it? Oh yeah. He was being kissed.

  
By some guy.

  
Who he didn't know.

  
 _Oh_.

  
"Dude!" Jack said, pushing him away as he stared him up and down. "Th' fuck is yer problem??? Ye don't jus' go kissin' on other dudes ye don't know!"

"Oh but I _do_ know you, Jack. I've known you for 2 years now, but now that I can finally see you face to face...god you're delectable. I could just eat you up." The guy said, smiling and showing his fangs. Jack backed away and tried to shut the door, but the guy put his foot in to stop him. "Ah, ah, ah. I _just_ got here. Is that any way to treat a guest?" He asked, and Jack felt like he would cry. He sighed and opened the door, earning him another kiss from this guy. This time it was quick, and Jack wiped his mouth after, feeling dirty.

"Who th' fuck are ye anyways?"

"Hm? Oh, my name is Anti. I'm a demon from hell, and you do _not_ want to test me on that." He smirked, and Jack went rigid. Of all the people that could be interested in him, a male demon was what topped the list. _Jesus fuck_. Anti took a seat on their couch and crossed his legs, looking expectantly at Jack. "Well? Are you going to show me what you mortals deem a good time, or would you like me to show you what _I_ think is a good time?" Anti smiled, licking his lips as Jack rushed next to him to grab a controller and shoving it into his hands.

"Mark is going to be pissed."

"Mark? Who is that?"

"My roommate."

"Why would he be pissed?"

"You didn't chip in fer pizza."

It took Anti a minute, but he realized it as a joke and laughed. Jack brought him joy _without_ Anti putting him in pain. It was sickening. _Disgusting_.


	2. Sick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack is starting to like Anti. 
> 
> Mark will have to change that.

"So you let him in our _house_??" Mark whispers to Jack, hiding behind the kitchen wall.

"Well, he said he was a demon and-"

"A _demon_??? Jack- _Séan_ , do you hear how you sound? This is insane."

"He doesn't seem that bad, plus he's a great kisser-"

" _Kisser_???? You let him _kiss_ you???"

"Would ye stop cuttin' me off??? _Jaysus_. Listen. Jus' give him a chance okay? I made him laugh like...once, so at least we know he's not void of emotion."

Mark scoffed. "Next time, you're getting the pizza." Mark said, poking Jack's chest then turning to walk back towards the living room. "And he better chip in!" He yelled, and Jack smiled softly, taking a bite of his pizza.

* * *

 

"Did your talk go well?" Anti asked Mark, eyes following him as he sat back down.

"Perfectly fine." Mark mumbled, ignoring the wide grin on Anti's face. "You told my roommate you were a demon?"

"Well...I _am_ a demon, I have no reason to lie to Jack."

"So, what, you saw him walking the Earth and you just _had_ to have him?"

"When you put it like that it makes me sound like a creep."

"You _are_ a creep. You showed up unannounced to our home and kissed my roommate, then threatened him. Does that not seem creepy to you?"

Anti scowled at Mark with rage. How dare he tell him how to approach his Jack. Anti didn't **care** he existed, let alone did he **know** he did, so who was he to give him advice?

He **wouldn't do**.

  
Mark **had to go**.

"I don't like your ~~_tone_~~." Anti said, voice glitching out from rage as he clears his throat. " _Obviously_ Jack sees nothing wrong with it," He said, leaning in as his eyes swirled green and blue, "So i suggest you mind your own business before I have to teach you a ~~_lesson_~~." He smiled, leaning back on the couch as Jack walked in, satisfied with Mark's still face.

"Important conversation?" Jack smiled, and he raised an eyebrow as Mark stood up and pushed past him up to his recording room. "What happened?"

"Your roommate doesn't like how I am so easily winning your affection today."

"What? Ye mean like jealousy er somethin'?"

"Maybe." Anti said, leaning into Jack's lips yet again. "Or rage." He finished, pushing his against Jack's. Jack pushed him away yet again, and that was getting really fucking irritating.

"Would ye _stop_ doin' that? It's been one day and yer treating me like I've known ye fer _ages_."

"As I said, Jack, I didn't come to Earth to go home to hell without you. You _will_ be mine, against your will," He spat, gripping Jack's hands harshly, "or not."

Jack tried to snatch away, but Anti held a vice grip. "Let me the _fuck_ go."

Anti laughed at Jack, his sweet, naive Jack. Again, one thing he loved about Jack is his fear of nothing, of noone, but it was going to get him in just a _little_ bit of trouble today. "I don't have to do _anything_ darling. You _belong_ to me. I _claim_ you. ~~_You_~~ ," Anti said, loosening his grip on Jack's hands to grab his neck in anger. "are ~~_mine_~~."

Jack nodded furiously as Anti let go of his throat, sucking in air like his life depended on it.

Wait.

It did.

He stared Anti down as he relaxed back into his seat, smiling at the screen. "Now, let's have some more fun!"

* * *

  
Days went by like this. Anti would cling to Jack, kissing him, touching him, making him feel...good? He didn't really know if he liked it because he was touch starved or if he genuinely liked Anti. He wasn't a bad guy, aside from the threats and rude looks to Mark.

Speaking of Mark, he and Jack weren't on the best terms right now. Turns out being avoided by someone you live with is alot easier with a buffer person. Whenever he and Jack would end up in the same room, he would slide his headphones in and ignore Jack like he'd cheated on him or something.

Was it cheating?

Jack was confused.

"Something on your mind?" Anti whispered, and Jack jumped as he watched Mark leave his recording room hastily and go to his room. Anti snaked his arms around Jack, resting his chin on his shoulder like it belonged there. Jack didn't mind.

Should he?

"Just...worried about Mark."

"What? _Why_." Anti said, his grip on Jack vice.

"I dunno...I miss him I guess."

"But you have me. You don't need anyone else." Anti spat, then he leaned in closer. "Soon, you won't ~~_have_~~ anyone else."

"What do ye mean? M'not _going_ back to hell with you."

"I wasn't ~~_asking_~~." Anti said, voice glitching again from his fury.

" ** _Excuse_** -"

"Let him go!" Mark screamed, and Anti looked up to see him pointing a gun. Anti smiled as he watched Mark, hands unsteady and nervous.

"Or what?" Anti asked, gripping Jack tighter. Oh how he **hoped** it would come to this. He didn't like Mark anyways. "You can't win this Mark. Either he comes with me by choice or...I have _other_ plans..." He soothed, releasing a sharp claw and sliding it across Jack's neck, beads of blood drawing up.

"You wouldn't _dare_ hurt him..."

"Oh, I very much would. If death is what it takes to have him, then death it will have to be." Anti laughed, and Jack squirmed in his grip with fearful eyes.

"Mark! Jus' shoot!"

Anti laughed at his enthusiasm.

"Yes, Mark. _Shoot_. I'm sure I'll be pleased to see the outcome."

Mark stood still, blocking out their voices to think. He had a 50/50 chance of killing Anti or killing Jack, and he definitely didn't wanna kill Jack. He mulled over his options, eyes focused on Jack's.

"Well, well, time is _ticking_ Mark. ~~_Take your pick._~~ "

Mark inhaled, steadying his shot right behind Anti and focusing. He could do this.

Right?

Right.

"Anti?"

Anti smiled as Jack held his breath, eyes swirling blue and green with excitement. "Yes? Ready to make your choice?"

"Yeah."Mark breathed, cocking the gun and smirking. "I pick you. _Go to hell._ " He spoke, aiming directly for the reflective metal behind him. Anti smiled as it flew past him.

"Wrong sh-" He was cut off by a feeling of pain shooting through his black heart. He released Jack as he fell to the ground, with Jack speeding over to Mark and hugging him tight. Mark's breathing was ragged and shallow as he watched Anti bleed black all over the ground.

"I'll be _back_ , Mark. Demons never die." Anti smiled, and Mark smiled back.

"See you then. Tell **Dark** I said hi."

For the final moments of his human existence, Anti frowned, then his eyes closed, and his body disappeared.

"How th' _fuck_ did ye do that????"

"I have my ways." Mark said, hugging his roommate close. "Can you not open the door for creepy dudes anymore now?"

"Then you'll be locked outta the house." Jack muffled into his shirt and laughed. Mark rolled his eyes and sighed, resting his head in the green fluff.

"Just make sure next time you decide to let a demon in the house you make sure he's _not_ in love with you." Mark said, and Jack giggled in his arms.

* * *

  
Down in hell, Anti fussed around, wincing at the ghost pain in his back. Dark laughed as he walked past him, smug look on his face.

"Soooo, where's your friend?"

"Shut the hell up you _traitor_! I know you told that ~~_Mark_~~ kid what to do. My plan was _working_!" He said, emphasizing his word with a green blast of energy in Dark's direction, which he dodged.

"Whatever you say man." Dark laughed, smiling at the seething demon. "Better luck next time!"

"You're a sick person Dark."

Dark laughed even harder as Anti walked out, voice reverberating through the corridor. "I know. That's why I'm in hell."


End file.
